


trying my best.

by misslulufats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslulufats/pseuds/misslulufats
Summary: Stiles has always loved Derek Hale. But Derek loves someone else. Derek loves Braeden, not Stiles.- Okay, I couldn’t help it! Here’s another one shot for the great Sterek couple! However, I will write it this week. I just needed to post the idea before I forget it. It will be first POV. -
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

-Coming Soon!!!!-

Click next!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Stile’s POV.  
> Sorry I’m so bad at this lol  
> It is not edited or beta read  
> Sorry for the wrong grammar, missing words, etc

Have you ever been in love? 

Have you ever thought that maybe, maybe it’s not about the right timing or the right place. That maybe you’re just the wrong person for him? 

I’ve known Derek Hale for a long time, but of course, not as long as I’ve known Scott or Lydia or our other friends. 

Derek and I didn’t always get along. In fact, when I first met him, we both hated each other’s guts. But even so, we’d always been there to save each other’s lives, just like what we do for the rest of the pack. 

But it’s been years since I’d known him, and I didn’t always hate him. We didn’t always hate each other. We cared about each other, but maybe I cared more. Maybe I cared too much. Maybe I thought about him too much. Maybe I wanted him too much. I wanted to be at the right time and the right place. I wanted to be the right person for him. It’s always been him. 

It took four years. Four years of watching him fall in love with everyone but me. He had Braeden, and I got no one. I remember driving them to Deaton’s office after Derek had called me for help, saying Braeden was hurt. They were sitting at the backseat, and Braeden had a bleeding arm. She was bitten by one of the monsters they were fighting behind my back. While Derek was trying to be strong for her, I was trying to keep myself calm and reassure them that she was going to be okay, that it could’ve been just a normal bite, no biggie. Figured I was right. Braeden was safe, and everyone was happy. 

Yeah, I was happy too. I was glad Braeden was okay, and that Derek was smiling again. 

But something inside me... something inside me knew just how broken and lonely I was seeing the man I loved happy with someone else. 

“You okay, Stiles?” That was Derek. Later that day, he went to my house and thanked me for the ride. He seemed genuinely grateful, and so was I, since he wasn’t shouting at me this time.

“Absolutely,” I lied. “Absolutely fine.” My voice probably broke, but only I noticed. 

Of course, I wasn’t fine, but maybe I was a good liar, because Derek never noticed the lies that hid behind my heartbeat. Derek jumped off the window after saying ‘night’ and I regretted for the millionth time... 

I regretted letting him go. 

Two weeks after our last ‘short’ conversation about me saving Braeden’s life, I found myself brooding in a bar. I got drunk all by myself because it was supposed to be the only time I could get him off of my mind. I’ve always thought that maybe drowning myself in alcohol would help, like they always do in the movies. But I guess, I really was just a teenager. Because no, alcohol doesn’t help. It doesn’t make you forget about your problems or the boy who broke your heart. It doesn’t make you an amnesiac. It just weakens you. Okay, maybe not everyone. But it weakened me. 

And then there was this man sitting next to me. Name was Matt. He’d been listening to me babble about how tired I was and how stupid Derek made me feel. Oh he kind of gave me free drinks too, so yeah, I honestly thought this was going to be my lucky day. I got to talk to someone about my heartache and I got free drinks. What more could I ask?

“Well, you know, it’d be nice if Derek decides to notice me somehow,” I said, “but well, meh... he’s straight and I know he never even liked me as a friend. He just doesn’t have a choice but to be friends with me because of Scott, and you know, Scott is his pack and I’m Scott’s human tail. I’m not important.” 

“That sucks,” Matt said. “Don’t worry about it. You just gotta open your heart for others, you know what I mean? You might be the wrong person for this Derek, but you could be the right person to another one.” 

“Yeah, I know.” I forced a smile, suddenly feeling lightheaded. 

“Do you?” I heard Matt say before the rest of his words faded out of my mind. My ears started to ring. 

“Yeah,” I managed to say, “I think I had too much drink.” And before I know it, I was down. I tried to get up, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even hear what Matt’ was saying anymore. I couldn’t even see the faces looming over me. I couldn’t even think straight. 

I just wanted to sleep. 

———————————————————————————-

When I woke up, I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was drowning. And I realized I was lying on a bed with Matt above me. I realized that I had been drugged, brought in an old motel room, with a man I’d only just met in a bar. I really didn’t want to panic, especially since I still had my clothes on and Matt seemed to have frozen at the sight of me dying underneath him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he muttered under his breath, almost as if he had no idea that he did this to me. Well, maybe he really had no idea. Because whatever was happening to me, instead of me just falling into a very deep coma, I couldn’t breathe instead. “It was just some sleeping pills, why are you—“ he tried to finish but before he could say another word, I thought I saw a pair of arms throw him against the walls. 

And the next thing I knew, Derek was holding me in his arms. “I—I—c-c-can’t-“ I tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out, I couldn’t breath for fuck’s sake. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, and so I had to clutch my hands over them. It was painful, and I really didn’t want to die in pain. 

“Derek?! What’s happening to him?” Scott panicked. 

Derek touched the back of my palm, taking some of my pain away, but that wasn’t enough. I had no idea what was going on, just that I seemed to be dying instead of just sleeping, and Derek looked like he was about to cry but also looked really pissed like he was ready to kill someone. 

“I think he’s having an allergic reaction to the pills,” mumbled Derek before his eyes turned red and furious. “Scott,” he added in a serious tone right before darkness took over me.

———————————————————————————

You’d think that maybe I’d finally win in love after a near-death experience nearly took away all my chances of a happy ending.

I didn’t. 

Well, maybe I did win something. I didn’t die after that bad allergic reaction. I didn’t get rape. Thank God for that, but yeah, I didn’t get to kiss Derek either. 

Except... 

When I woke up in a the hospital, Derek was the first person I saw. He said, “Stiles? How are you feeling?” 

And I replied, with a struggle, “like I’ve been pulled out from underwater.” 

Derek chuckled, wow. “Stiles...” he called my name again, except this time, his smile fell. 

“What?” 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said. 

“You are.”

“Yeah,” he replied, “we all are.” 

“Okay?” I blinked. “Why are you frowning?”

“I’m not frowning.”

“Well, you’re not smiling.”

“I never smile.” 

“Right, but you were.”

“Oh.” 

“Why are you here, Derek?” 

“Well...” 

“Well?” 

“I just wanted to tell you to take care of yourself.” 

I paused. What did that even mean? “I try to,” I said hesitatingly. “You know, sometimes... ugly things just happen and you know, like—“ 

“I’m leaving Beacon Hills with Braeden,” and he blurted out. “That’s why I need you to take care of yourself. Stiles, if I hadn’t heard you calling my name last night, you could’ve died. Next time you get in trouble, who’s gonna save you?” 

“Oh,” was all I could say. “Oh...”

“You were lucky I was even nearby,” he added.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to save me, okay?” I snapped. “I don’t need saving, Derek.” 

“You obviously did.”

“No.”

“You were calling my name.”

“Because I was thinking about you! Because I wanted to move on from you! Because I’m so fucking in love with you! And I’m going crazy here, okay?!” I yelled. 

Then came silence. 

Eventually, Derek replied with a cold shoulder, “I should go. Braeden’s waiting for me.” 

———————————————————————————-

Can someone make a part 2 of this? 

Lol


End file.
